CJ's Pokemon Adventure's
by Battler127
Summary: This is my OC on his own Journey please no flames! Rated T
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a Journey

_**Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey**_

My name is Cody Johnson but I also go by CJ, I spend my time helping Professor Oak with his Research in his Lab, "Okay Rattata your leg should be all better!" I said as I finished wrapping his hind leg up, "Just don't push it with your games today!"

"Rattata Rat!" He answered before I let him go outside and turned my attention to the next Pokémon, "And how are you today Mankey?" His answer was to use me as a punching bag

I always found Pokémon interesting and after I turned eight I asked Professor Oak if I could work at his lab to learn more about these mysterious creatures it's been three years since I've started.

I walked back to the lab with my back aching, "See you tomorrow Mankey!" I said cheerfully before I felt a sharp pain on my back where he scratched me.

"Problems CJ?" I looked at Professor Oak and cracked a smile

"A little setback with Mankey but I'm getting through to him!" In fact I just finished feeding the Pokémon in the lab (A lot of them mind you) so it was time for Lunch and Prof. Oak had a few sandwiches ready, "Thanks Prof. Oak!"

He chuckled, "Do you want to help me feed the Tauros?"

"Of course I do!" With that we finished Lunch and walked out to the wide grassy area where the Tauros herd had enough room to run around without causing any problems, "Man they look happy!"

"That's because they get to run around and have fun! Researching Pokémon means to take care of them so that way they can remain happy!" He patted my shoulder, "I'm getting too old for this so it's been great to have your help the last few years CJ!"

I grinned, "It's great to be helping Prof!"

We were heading back to the Lab when there was a rustle in the bushes and Prof. Oak got an old Pokéball out, "Hold on CJ!" I knew that he had his best Pokémon in that Pokéball and I was hoping to see it when the bushes rustled again and an injured Bulbasaur came out breathing hard

I ran forward and checked the bulb on its back to see it turning a nasty shade of yellow, "Professor! This Bulbasaur is dehydrated and he's running a high fever!"

He nodded, "Good CJ! Now how do we treat that?"

I thought about it, "We take him back to the Lab and keep him hydrated of course!"

"Well done you've learned a lot!" He picked Bulbasaur up and we rushed to the Lab, "But just to be safe I'll call Nurse Joy from Viridian City to come down and check on Bulbasaur here!"

As we got to the Lab he went to make the Phone Call I put a pillow underneath Bulbasaur as well as a blanket over him. Then I got a water dish for him to drink out of, "There Bulbasaur you'll be okay in no time!" I said encouragingly

Bulbasaur opened one of its eyes and looked at me before taking a few sips of Water.

I walked out to see Prof. Oak get off the phone, "Is it okay to give him food or do we wait for a bit?"

"Wait until tonight that way he can rest!" I nodded before he continued, "Nurse Joy won't be able to come down until tomorrow due to many sick Pokémon at the PokéCenter!"

I smiled, "You can count on me to look after Bulbasaur!" I ran into the room before he could say another word and just sat there taking his temp, checking his water dish and making sure his bandages weren't too tight. Eventually it was late

"CJ you should head home before your mother gets worried!" Prof. Oak said as he brought the food in to fee Bulbasaur only to see that I fell asleep by Bulbasaur's bed, "On second thought I'll call your mom and let her know what's going on."

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Prof. Oak, "CJ Nurse Joy is here." I yawned as she checked over Bulbasaur

"He's certainly got healthier overnight… You couldn't have a better assistant Professor Oak!" Complimented Nurse Joy

"Of course I couldn't! CJ just loves to interact with Pokémon!"

I laughed, "Oh man you're both making me blush!" I said nervously

Bulbasaur shook his head to wake up and look around the room, "Bulba?"

"Morning Bulbasaur how are you doing?" I asked giving him some food

Bulbasaur sniffed it carefully before accepting it

Prof. Oak chuckled at the scene, "I say this is the fastest you've ever been friends with a Pokémon! You're still working on Mankey after three years and it took Rattata two weeks to trust you!"

I smiled, "I'm getting better at befriending Pokémon and plus Bulbasaur here is pretty cool!"

After that it's been a few days before it was time to release Bulbasaur back into the wild.

"Prof. I'm here!" I shouted as I came in

"CJ? Good I need you to run an errand for me!"

I tipped my head to the side in confusion, "An errand?"

He nodded, "A trainer with a straw hat just left with Red's Pikachu and his Pokédex!" I gasped in shock

"Red? As in the champion of the Pokémon League?"

"Yes and a close friend of mine! The year you started to help me out was the year he began his journey but he's disappeared!"

I blinked in confusion, "Disappeared? How does one of the strongest trainers just disappear like that?"

Prof. Oak sighed, "I wish I knew but my errand is for you to find that trainer and travel with him! If he's not who he says he is then get Pika away from him!"

I laughed, "But I don't have a Pokémon to help me out!"

I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Bulbasaur carrying a Pokéball with his Vine Whip, "Bulba bulb!"

Prof. Oak smiled, "It seems that Bulbasaur wants to go with you CJ!"

"Is that true Bulbasaur?" I asked excitedly

Bulbasaur nodded and pressed the button of the Pokéball with his Vine Whip before getting pulled in.

Picking up the Pokéball I cheered because I have a Pokémon of my very own, "Now CJ I also have an improved version of the Pokédex so if you run into any Pokémon that you don't know then use it because it will be valuable for research!"

"Any Pokémon that I don't know?"

"There have been new discoveries lately with Pokémon; more than 150 of them exist!"

I smiled, "Then I better get started!" I ran off

"WAIT TELL YOUR MOTHER!" Whatever he said I didn't hear him because I was too busy having fun running towards Viridian City.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Capture

_**Chapter 2: The First Capture**_

I sighed as I got to the middle of Route 1, "Okay there's no Wild Pokémon around here!" I let Bulbasaur out or as I'm calling him Leaf!

"Bulba." Leaf agreed

"I know that what Prof. Oak asked of me is important but this is also a chance for me to travel and see the world!" I got excited thinking of the battles that were to be fought for the chance to fight within the Pokémon League!

With that we saw a Wild Pidgey so we ran at it only for it to blast us both back with a Gust attack before flying off

After a few seconds of awkward silence I spoke up, "Well that was embarrassing!"

Leaf nodded in agreement before we tried again with a Spearow, another Pidgey and a Mankey.

We were panting, "Maybe we're doing this all wrong?" I suggested

Leaf gave me a look that plainly said, _Ya think Jackass?_

I rolled my eyes before we saw a Rattata nibbling some seeds so we snuck up on it and jumped him rolling around in the dirt causing a dust storm, "I GOT HIM!" I shouted

As the dust storm settled I realized that I grabbed Leaf who was glaring at me

Chuckling nervously I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry Leaf." He smacked me in the face with his Vine Whip as the Rattata started to run away, "AFTER HIM!" We chased the Rattata as fast as we could before it ran up to a boy with a straw hat who was fishing

"What are you doing to Ratty?" He asked curiously

I froze, "Ratty? Aw-man and I thought we were chasing a wild Pokémon!" Sighing I brushed myself off, "Oh well the names CJ and this is Leaf!"

The boy nodded, "I'm Yellow!" Then he pat Bulbasaur's head, "So you were sent by Professor Oak to keep an eye on me?"

Blinking a few times I found my voice, "How did you know that?" I asked amazed

"I can tell by talking to the Pokémon!" He said

I nodded, "Cool!"

A Pikachu approached me "Pika Pi?"

Smiling I patted his head, "Hi Pika!"

Pika narrowed his eyes and electrocuted me so I was on the ground in a second

"Nice to meet you to." I deadpanned while electricity coursed through me

After a bit the paralysis wore off and I could move again to see Pika, Ratty and Leaf playing together, "At least they're having fun!" I commented

Yellow nodded as he continued to fish when my stomach growled, "I'll be right back." With that I walked into the forest

Looking for berries was hard and I was mentally berating myself for not remembering to pack the necessities for travelling.

Then I heard some rustling and I looked to see a wild Weedle grinning I threw a Pokéball and caught it, "All right!" I shouted before I heard buzzing and turned around

I sweat dropped as I saw a dozen Beedrill glaring at me, "Oh crap!"

(Yellow's POV)

I was just falling asleep while fishing when I heard a scream sounding like CJ, "What happened?" I asked as he came into view running as fast as he could

"RUN NOW TALK LATER!" He shouted running by me before a swarm of Beedrill's came shooting out of the forest

"Pika use your Thunderbolt!" I ordered and Pika did that before I threw my Pokéballs catching them

"Nice!" CJ congratulated me but I released the Beedrill's, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I smiled, "They're calm now so no need to worry… That being said be careful from now on about what Pokémon you catch!"

I nodded in silence as Yellow sat down to fish again

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Fishing

_**Chapter 3: Dangerous Fishing**_

(CJ's POV)

It's been a day since I've joined Yellow on his journey to find Red and we were relaxing while he was fishing.

After a while he yawned, "AHH… I'm so tired…" Then his fishing line went under water, "Hm? Something's there?"

I chuckled as he said that while Leaf and Pika were talking excitedly to each other; though what they were talking about I had no clue

Then they went for a walk, "Don't wander off too far Pika!" Yellow said without turning around

"Same goes for you to Leaf!" I called out

After they left Yellow pulled the fishing rod up to show a Seaking, "Alright!" He said throwing the Pokéball but it bounced it off before diving back under, "Aw… Oh well… I shouldn't have thought that I would've caught it without a fight!" He laughed and I joined in

"Nice effort though!" I pointed out

He smiled, "Thanks CJ!" Even though I just met him yesterday we got along pretty well especially since his Rattata or rather Ratty got sick so I took care of him for Yellow

Then Pika and Leaf came back in a hurry shouting but I couldn't understand a word, literally, "What are you guys saying?" I asked after they finished causing them to fall to the ground in disappointment

Then Yellow touched the top of Pika's head and focused before he got up, "Come on!"

Curious enough I followed him to see a guy drowning in the river, "Oh man!" I went to dive in but Yellow threw her fishing line in hooking the guy's shirt before pulling him to shore, "You okay?" I asked as he coughed up water.

"Yes thank you both so much for rescuing me!" The guy said before a whirlpool showed up in the river

"I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to happen!" I deadpanned as Leaf got ready to fight when a Seadra came bursting out, "Leaf use Vine Whip!" Leaf obeyed but the Seadra shot a stream of water at Leaf knocking us both into a tree, "Okay that was embarrassing."

Yellow looked at Pika and nodded so Pika got on Yellow's fishing line and he casted him at Seadra, "Thundershock!" Ordered Yellow and in a second Seadra was seeing stars before Yellow tossed a Pokéball catching it

Leaving the guy in amazement while I got up from being knocked into the tree, "Nice catch Yellow!"

"It was nothing CJ!" Yellow said before releasing Seadra to everyone's surprise

"Why are you releasing Seadra?" Asked the guy that we saved

"Because I'm not out to catch Pokémon, I'm out to make friends with them." She explained and I knew what she meant.

Smiling I let Weedle out to feed him, I decided to call him Sting for obvious reasons, "So what's your name?" I asked the guy we rescued

He sneezed from the cold water, "I'm Bill!"

My eyes widened, "The famous Pokémaniac?"

He chuckled, "Yup, he Yellow is it?" He turned to Yellow only to see that he nodded off so he fell on his face in shock, "Asleep already huh?"

I laughed, "Yeah Yellow does that!"

Then Bill who got lost in thought approached Pika, "Hey Pika do you remember me? My name is Bill!" Pika electrocuted him for that

"Okay so it isn't Red's Pikachu." He deadpanned

I chuckled at that knowing fully well it was but if Pika doesn't want Bill to know then I won't say anything

"Okay Sting let's see what you got!" I had Leaf and Sting going head to head with Sting showing two moves, Poison Sting and String Shot

Leaf was learning to dodge while Sting was learning to be fast while fighting each other when another voice spoke up, "Would you be so kind to give me that Pikachu?" I stopped the fight to turn and see a purple haired lady as she threw up a Pokéball, "Dewgong use Aurora Beam!"

Bill and I started shivering, "C-C-Cold…!"

"KID WAKE UP!" Yellow was still snoozing as Bill yelled

I sighed, "Leaf use Vine Whip!" Dewgong may know an ice attack which leaves Leaf at a **HUGE** disadvantage Dewgong was still a water type so both Leaf and Pika were our best shot

The woman laughed, "Dewgong use Icy Wind!" Leaf's Vines were frozen so he had to withdraw them

"Leaf!" I ran to him as an Aurora Beam knocked us back, "Man this lady is tough!"

"Now Dewgong **BLIZZARD**!" At that time Yellow sneezed, "Eh? What's happening! It is freezing!" She shivered while I did what could be called a face palm at his behavior.

"It's about time! We're under attack here!" Shouted Bill before he sneezed

Leaf was struggling against the cold so I returned him

"Who are you! And why are you after this Pikachu!"

The woman laughed, "Do you know about the battle between Red of Pallet Town and Bruno of the Elite Four… That took place in a certain location?"

Bill froze, "A battle between Red—and Bruno!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yellow narrowing his eyes

Then Bill asked the million dollar question, "And Red… What happened to him!"

The woman laughed again, "Do you think that the some little Pokémon League Tournament winner would stand a chance against a member of the Elite Four?"

Bill backed up, "No… It can't be… Not Red…"

"However there was one who escaped that battle!"

Bill's eyes widened, "Pika… I was right… You are Red's Pika!"

I rolled my eyes, "What gave it away Bill?" I asked sarcastically

The woman smiled, "The Elite Four have a **PERFECT** battle record to preserve!" She waved her hand, "Not only do we crush all the Trainers… We don't let a single Pokémon escape!"

Then she stepped forward, "It's a matter of reputation, you understand?"

My eye twitched as I watched her, "Now Sting!" Weedle jumped into the air after spending the last few minutes crawling towards the woman, "String Shot!" The attack covered her and Dewgong's eyes., "Okay follow up with Poison Sting!" His needle penetrated Dewgong's skin leaving its Poison before it jumped down, "We should run now!" I stated leaving Bill to nod in agreement

"You can't escape Lorelei the master of Ice Pokémon!" She shouted

"Wow third person speak she thinks highly of herself!" I muttered as Yellow and Bill ran ahead of me.

Pika was running while carrying Sting

"Well she is a member of the Elite Four what do you expect!" Shouted Bill as we went to cross the river

Then Yellow threw up a Pokéball to show a Doduo, "Get on!"

We didn't need to be told twice

"Run Dodosk!"

"Dodosk seriously?" I asked as he ran

"Got a problem with my nicknames?" Asked Yellow

"No not really." I shouted as an Aurora Beam barely missed us, _If I knew how strong the opponents we were going to face were I would have trained more!_

We dodged another Aurora Beam, "MOVE! **MOVE**!" Shouted Bill

"Be quiet before we throw you off!" I shouted back, "Yellow how do we lose them!"

He thought for a bit, "Pika use Thundershock on the water!"

I paled, "Aren't we in the Water!"

Dodosk jumped up as Pika let loose a Thundershock on the water causing Dewgong to be electrocuted and steam to rise making it easy for us to get away.

Dodosk didn't stop until after an hour of running before he collapsed from exhaustion, "Thank you Dodosk!" Yellow said returning him

I turned to Bill, "You think you can head back to Cerulean Cape from here?"

He nodded, "Yes what about you two?" He asked

Yellow stood up, "We're going to keep looking for Red!"

"I would only be a burden so, Good luck!" Bill held out his hand

I shook it, "Thanks we'll need it!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fake Red

_**Chapter 4: The Fake Red**_

(CJ's POV)

We were sleeping for a bit but I couldn't sleep because of what happened lately, we fought Lorelei of the Elite Four and escaped almost dead then we travelled downstream where I found a rogue Geodude and I had to catch it.

Smiling I saw Flint as I'm calling him snoozing with Leaf and Sting a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

Then I heard Pika moving around before he shot up in fright while I held still so that way Pika would think that I was asleep.

Pika looked at Yellow and then me before he went to sneak off so I went to say something when Yellow beat me to it

"Pika." I jerked in surprise because I didn't know that he was awake, "Don't do anything foolish… Like trying to find Red by yourself." Then Yellow sat up and smiled at Pika, "Now. We have an early morning tomorrow. Let us sleep!"

Pika shook his head angrily

Now Yellow looked concerned, "Pika what's wrong?"

Pika electrocuted Yellow so I stood up, "Come on Pika that's not really necessary!" I said but Yellow stood up

"It's okay CJ. I'm sorry Pika… I know it is difficult to listen to the commands of one who isn't your trainer… But you have to believe me; I want to save Red as much as you do!"

"Yeah Pika together we can all save Red!" Leaf walked up and said something to Pika while Sting and Flint watched in silence

Yellow continued, "Please stay and help us until we find him! You have come this far because you've believed in me… Yes?"

Pika was still glaring at Yellow when another voice spoke up, "At last… I've found you!"

We turned to see a woman surrounded by Grass Pokémon and a few people, "You're the one, aren't you? The one who passed through Pallet Town and took "Pika" and Professor Oak's assistant with him?"

I recognized her, "Erika?"

She smiled, "Happy to see that you remember CJ!"

"You know her?" Asked Yellow

"This is Erika the Celadon Gym Leader!" I introduced Yellow to her, "She visited Prof. Oak when I was working with him."

"We came to place Pikachu under the protection of Celadon City since CJ is a rookie Trainer as well as you are Yellow."

I glared at her, "We're doing fine!"

"That may be so CJ but Pika is the only lead to find Red and our enemies will do everything to destroy this lead. It is too dangerous for you both!" Then she turned to Yellow, "What's your name?"

Yellow paused, "Bosque Verde."

I knew that meant of Viridian Forest where Yellow was from but Erika continued, "Bosque Verde… That surname is peculiar to the Viridian Area, is it not? Where this Pikachu originally came from. I imagine that Pika followed you because of your **scent**." Then she held Pikachu, "I hope that you aren't counting on a tenuous bond like that to hold you together in the Heat of Battle?"

"Hey leave him alone!" I ordered with my team yowling in approval, "We've been looking for Red for the last few days so I think that we deserve to see this through!"

Erika turned towards me but she was interrupted, "Lady Erika!" An old woman ran towards her and whispered something in her ear

Erika started, "Are you sure about that! A sighting of someone fitting Red's description inside Celadon City!"

Yellow and I were shocked to hear that while Pika took off towards Celadon City.

"Pika wait!" Shouted Yellow who was panting, "I'm so happy for you because you'll be reunited with Red soon huh?"

I laughed, "Looks like we did see this through!" Then we heard some movement and turned to see a shape

"Red! Is that you!" Shouted Yellow as Pika ran towards the shadow

"PI!"

"Hey Pika long time no see!" Red said hugging Pika

"It is him!" Exclaimed Yellow while Erika went to say hi

My eyes narrowed, "Are you sure about that?" No sooner did I say that Red punched Erika in the gut knocking her out.

Then he held Pika by the ear as he tried to electrocute the imposter, "Heh! Shock away, brainless one! I'm prepared for **anything** you might do!"

"Let Pika go now!" I ordered as I sent Flint out to fight

He grinned, "A weak little Geodude like that? Really?" He sent out a Marowak, "Use Bonemerang!" He got a direct hit on Flint sending him back so I sent out Leaf, "Vine Wh-!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" He held a foot above Erika's head, "You attack she dies!"

I growled in frustration as he said that, "This isn't over!" I warned him

"Bonemerang!" It hit me in the arm with a sickening crack and I screamed as my arm was broken, "You're pathetic really do you think you can be a trainer with your weak skills?"

"Leave CJ alone!" Yellow shouted

"As you wish little boy!" Along with Marowak he sent out a Persian and a Paras, "Think you can take me on?"

"Dodosk and Ratty come out!" They gave chase as Yellow got on Dodosk but when I got up, "CJ stay put!"

"**What**! But I want to help!" I protested

"You're injured and you can't fight that well like this!" Yellow left before I could argue further

Scowling I pulled out the last Pokéball that I had, "Sting you're the only one I can count on right now!"

I ran after Yellow ignoring the pain in my arm after returning Leaf and Flint.

I came upon the imposter using Persian to scratch the wall messing with Yellow's hearing so he wouldn't be able to sense the attack, "Sting use string shot!" I shouted and Sting complied, binding Persian up

"What are you doing here!" Shouted Yellow as he found the Paras using Ratty to knock him out, "You're injured!"

"You complaining?" I asked with a smile

Despite the grave situation Yellow smiled, "Yes this is me complaining!"

We couldn't find Marowak anywhere but he was here I could tell it

"Return Sting and give him to me!" Ordered Yellow

I gave him a crazy look but I did what he asked seeing him do the same to Dodosk and Ratty when the Bonemerang came out of nowhere hitting him in the chest and I heard another sickening crack, "**YELLOW**!"

I saw what he did though attaching the Pokéballs to the weapon as it returned to Marowak before popping out and knocking Marowak out so I saw the Imposter as Pika ran from him, "Have to hide so I can ambush them again!"

I ran towards him but an Onix got in front of him, "Oh no you don't!"

Then a Staryu came out of nowhere, "Thanks for the call Erika!"

The imposter was confused and Erika came out with a Vileplume, "Thank you Misty… And Brock. It is good to be able to count on… The Gym Leaders of Justice!"

The Imposter narrowed his eyes, "Ugh I've heard about you morons and I've gathered critical information on all three of you!" Then a Rapidash came to a stop showing an old man who was carrying Yellow, "A FOURTH! There's nothing about a fourth member and I know everything! It isn't fair!"

At that point I walked up to him and punched him in the face, "Can it will you!"

Once he was out I turned to the guy holding Yellow, "Is he okay?"

Erika approached me, "Worry about yourself! You're arm isn't supposed to be bent like that!"

I shrugged ignoring the pain in my arm, "As long as Pika and Yellow are fine I don't care!"

Then Sting came up to me and used String Shot on my arm making a cast for it

I smiled, "Thank you Sting-." I was cut off as he glowed, "Sting!"

"Shh!" Erika said, "He's evolving!" Within seconds Sting was a Kakuna

I smiled, "Cool!"

Then the Gym Leaders looked at Pika who walked over to Yellow, "It looks like Pika made his choice on who he wants to be with!" The old guy said

"Uh not to be rude or anything but what's your name?" I asked curiously

He chuckled, "The name's Blaine!"

Then the Imposter started to float with black mist surrounding him, "Okay come on can't we ever get a break!" I complained as I sent out Flint, "Rock Throw!" Rock Throw went right through him, "…The hell!"

Brock clenched his fist, "This isn't good! That black mist will kill him if we don't do anything!"

Misty nodded, "We have to help him!"

Brock sent out a Graveller, Misty sent out an Omanyte and Blaine sent out a Growlithe. I sent out Leaf to help them out.

Then I saw something in the black mist, "It's a Gastly!" _A ghost type Pokémon huh?_

"Water Gun!"

"Rock Slide!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Our attacks went through the Gastly except for Flamethrower which had a direct hit on Gastly but it was going through it as well towards a wild Caterpie on a tree so Yellow, who woke up at that moment, threw her Fishing Rod which had Pika in his Pokéball who came out and tackled Caterpie out of the tree.

"Well done Pika!" Shouted Yellow

"And you said I should stay down!" I said with amusement in my voice referring to his cracked ribs

Yellow shrugged, "That's different!"

I raised an eyebrow, "How exactly is that different?"

Then the Gym Leaders came over and introduced themselves to Yellow before Brock said they found a lead on Red that leads to Mount Moon so he was heading there soon before the black mist was back and it grabbed the Imposter

"You have to be kidding me!"

Then a beam of fire hit Gastly in the head knocking him out and someone very familiar flew down on a Charizard, "BLUE!" I shouted in joy

He looked at me, "Grandpa sent you? Ugh this calls for trainers not rookies!"

My eye twitched, "What was that!"

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into CJ? You're the Professor's assistant not a Pokémon Master they defeated Red for Christ sake!"

I felt a tick appear on my forehead, "Shows what you know!"

Then he rounded on Yellow, "Saving Pokémon is good and all but it can be turned into a weakness… If it was Yellow then he would have found a way to defeat Gastly while saving the Caterpie." With that he went to get on the Charizard when Yellow spoke up

"**Wait**! Take me with you!" My eyes widened at this request, "To save Red, I will learn whatever I have too!"

Blue shrugged, "Have it your way!"

Misty and Brock gave Yellow an Omanyte and a Graveller that way he would have better luck with five Pokémon rather than three, I was worried for his cracked Ribs but he said that he was fine.

I grinned, "Cool lets go-!"

"You're not coming!" I gaped that Yellow said that

"What?"

"You were easily taken down by the imposter… Imagine going up against the Elite Four." Yellow explained and he held up a hand before I could say anything, "This isn't even your fight CJ it's mine and I'm not going to let you get hurt again!"

"But I want to help!" I said feeling weak

"Then please stay out of this… That would be a big help!" With that he got on Charizard with Blue who looked at me

"Yellow's right CJ this is too dangerous! Go home to Prof. Oak!" With that he flew off leaving me with the others.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 The Icy Battle

_**Chapter 5: The Icy Battle**_

(CJ's POV)

I sat down as Yellow left with Green, "Then what do I do now?" I asked myself out loud

The other Gym Leaders looked at me as I said that but Leaf approached me and used his Vine Whip to smack me across the face

"**HUH** what was that for!" I asked dumbfounded

"Bulbasaur! Bulba Bulb!" Leaf talked to me and for once I understood what he was saying

I smiled, "You're right Leaf! I'm already waist deep in this crap! I'm not going to stay out of the fight but that means we have to get stronger!" Bulbasaur nodded exhilaration in his eyes

I went to run off but Brock stopped me, "CJ is it?"

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"I noticed you have a Geodude, I can help you train him if you like?" He offered

"But what about going to Mount Moon?" I asked

Brock thought about that, "I could use help in searching it."

I nodded, "Okay I'm in!"

Misty approached Brock, "Are you sure about this?"

Erika agreed with Misty, "He's not ready for this kind of fight!"

Brock laughed, "I'll keep him safe!"

Blaine gave me a look, "I have a feeling that he would learn more with Brock then he would going home!" He said finally

I nodded, "Thank you everyone for your concern but this is my choice and I need to see this through to the end!"

I returned Sting and Leaf deciding to train with Flint while I'm with Brock so we started to walk towards the direction of Mount Moon knowing it would take at least two weeks to get there on foot.

"So CJ how long have you been a trainer?" Asked Brock curiously as we walked down the Route

I thought about it, "About week or two give or take."

"Have you checked the levels of your Pokémon?"

I looked at him, "Levels?"

"Yeah Professor Oak said something about giving you a Pokédex?"

I pulled it out and pulled up information on Sting first, he was a Level 8; then I pointed it at Flint who was a Level 14 and finally at Leaf who was a Level 26.

Brock noticed these Levels, "Okay you really need to work on Kakuna and Geodude's levels that way they're as strong as Bulbasaur."

"Yeah I mostly use Leaf!" I said with a grin at how strong Leaf was

"But a good trainer needs to keep balance with the amount of training and experience for each Pokémon! For example look at my Pokémon's levels!"

He brought out three. A Golem, an Onix and a Zubat. Golem was a level 64, Onix 67 and Zubat was a 56

"Whoa!" I said in amazement

Brock nodded, "Onix was my first Pokémon so he's the strongest but I make sure that Golem and Zubat aren't far behind with their levels!" He smiled, "You get what I mean?"

I nodded, "Okay so need to work on Flint and Sting until they catch up with Leaf before I try to keep them well balanced?"

"Yes which is why we're going to Mount Moon where the best spot for training is!" We travelled for a bit before coming to a stop, "Okay we'll camp here for tonight!" He started to pull cooking supplies out while I set up the Fire and sleeping bags before letting everyone out.

I wasn't paying attention while he was cooking because I was busy trying to have Sting fight Flint but I wasn't getting any results sadly, "Come on Sting at least move a little!" I begged

"It's no use!" I turned to see Brock dishing out two bowls, "Kakuna is a cocoon Pokémon so it can't move until he evolves again into Beedrill!"

I sighed, "Aw-Man how long?"

"Who knows… Now come eat while it's warm, I made food for the Pokémon as well!" As soon as I put a spoonful of the stew in my mouth I was amazed

"Oh man this is delicious!" I quickly finished the bowl, "That's five stars right there!"

Brock laughed, "Thanks! I love to cook food for my Pokémon all the time that way they can eat healthy and good food!"

We talked about what he wanted to teach me about Flint, how to work his strengths and weaknesses and how to use strategies for my Pokémon instead of just charging head on into a fight.

After two weeks of training on the road Sting became a Beedrill and Flint learned Rock Slide!

I was laughing as I raced with Leaf while we approached Mount Moon, "Careful CJ! The Elite Four can be anywhere!" Brock warned

"Yes like right above you!" An Ice Beam barely missed me and I looked up to see Lorelei, "Long time no see Boy!" She said sneering down at me

Brock sent his Onix out, "Hold it Lorelei of the Elite Four! As the Pewter City Gym Leader you are under arrest!"

"Like you can arrest me Brock!" Lorelei teased as I sent Sting out, "Well last time I saw that Pokémon it was a baby Weedle!"

"I've been training since then!" I growled

"It won't do you any good Boy!" Another voice rang out and another Onix tackled Brock's Onix and I turned to see what looked like a Kung Fu master without a shirt on

Lorelei smiled, "Bruno take care of this pathetic Gym Leader while I take care of this child!" Her Dewgong used an Ice Beam that separated us before Bruno's Onix caused a Rock Slide completely separating us, "So Boy how much stronger did you get?"

"Let's find out! Sting use Fury Attack!" Sting shot in to attack Dewgong but she shot an Aurora Beam and Sting had to move out of the way before he could be frozen solid, "Okay try Agility!" I said

Sting moved at superfast speeds before Dewgong unleashed an Icy Wind freezing Sting in midair

"Sting return!"

As Sting went back into the Pokéball Lorelei laughed, "Is that all you have? You're not even worth battling!"

Narrowing my eyes I sent Flint out, "We'll show you! Flint use Rock Slide!"

Flint obeyed and a mountain of rocks fell over the Dewgong but she just destroyed them by freezing them, "Oh yes you really got stronger!" She said sarcastically

With that she ordered Dewgong to use Aurora Beam icing my feet to the ground, "You're not even worth taking seriously!" She said as she walked forward as Dewgong continued to turn me into an ice sculpture.

Flint rushed forward but Lorelei sent her Cloyster out and it used Ice Beam knocking him back, "You won't get away with this!" I said as the ice reached my waist

Lorelei laughed, "My dear child I already have! All you've been was an annoyance! Did you honestly think that you had a chance against the Elite Four!"

"Honestly no but I won't let you win!" The ice reached my chest, "Yellow and Blue will stop you!"

"No one can stop us boy but enough talk it's time to die!" Her Cloyster went to tackle me while I was frozen from my chest to my legs to shatter my lower half

I closed my eyes but I heard a thump so I opened one eye to see Flint taking the blow, "FLINT!" I shouted as he hit the ground blood pouring out.

She laughed, "How **NOBLE**! Taking the hit for his trainer ending his pathetic life!"

I glared, "Don't you **DARE** call him weak! He is one of my greatest friends that anyone can have!"

"Oh please spare me the friendship lecture boy!"

"I don't give a shit what you think! Flint is a good Pokémon one of the best!" As I said that I saw him glowing and I knew what was happening

Lorelei's eyes widened, "It's not possible!" She hissed as he changed into Graveller

I smiled, "Yet it's happening!" Graveller glared at Lorelei, "FLINT USE MAGNITUDE!" The earthquake that followed from that attack came out caused rocks to fall over Dewgong and Cloyster before I saw a rock heading towards me.

(Brock's POV)

I gritted my teeth in pain as Onix took on Bruno's Hitmonlee for the last few minutes when Lorelei came in laughing, "And then there was one!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you talking about!"

She held up piece of ice that had blood on it, "I froze your friend before he shattered in a million pieces!"

I stared, "No… You can't have!"

She laughed, "I did!"

_It's all my fault!_ I thought in guilt before having Zubat use Supersonic so we could get away from the fight knowing full well that I wouldn't win

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Ally

_**Chapter 6: A New Ally**_

(CJ's POV)

"Ugh!" I woke up to see that I was in a forest, "The hell am I?" I asked before I remembered the battle with Lorelei.

"Finally awake aren't you?" I turned to see a kid that was two years older than me with a buzz cut wearing a checkered blue and black hoodie and camouflage pants wearing a black and blue Pokéball hat.

"Who are you?" I asked before I saw my side bandaged

"The names Willy and man I was lucky to even get you out of that block of ice before the cavern collapsed over you!" With that he told me his story

_(Flashback Willie's POV)_

_ I was in Mount Moon to capture some Pokémon that I wanted to get, "Come on Growlithe! We need to see if we can find a Clefairy now!" No sooner did I say that I felt a huge tremor, "Whoa what the hell is going on!"_

_ Growlithe ran down a path and I followed him before stopping in time to hear a voice say, "You won't get away with this!" I peeked around the corner to see a boy who was in the process of being frozen solid_

_ The woman with the Dewgong laughed, "My dear child I already have! All you've been was an annoyance! Did you honestly think you had a chance against the Elite Four!"_

_ I narrowed my eyes, (Elite Four? What's the Elite Four?) But the boy spoke up again as the ice reached his chest, "Honestly no, but I won't let you win! Yellow and Blue will stop you!"_

_ "No one can stop us boy, but enough talk it's time to die!" Her Cloyster lunged at the boy intending to shatter him so I went to help him when I saw new movement and I saw a Geodude take the hit_

_ "FLINT!" Shouted the boy as the Geodude fell to the ground with blood pouring out_

_ Then the woman laughed, "How __**NOBLE**__! Taking the hit for his trainer ending his pathetic life!"_

_ I was starting to like this woman less as she talked while the boy glared at her, "Don't you __**DARE**__ call him weak! He's one of the greatest friends that I could have!"_

_ My respect was growing towards the kid who stood up for the Geodude while the woman scoffed at his words, "Oh please spare me the friendship lecture boy!"_

_ The boy didn't back down, "I don't give a shit what you think! Flint is a good Pokémon one of the best!" As he said that his Geodude started to glow and I smirked as I saw what was happening_

_ The woman's eyes widened in disbelief, "That's not possible!" She hissed out_

_ The boy smiled, "Yet it's happening! FLINT USE MAGNITUDE!" He ordered and while the Graveller was doing the move I saw a rock hit the kids head knocking him out so I had Growlithe use his Flamethrower on the ice to thaw him out before I grabbed him_

_ "Flint is it?" The Graveller looked at me, "Come on we need to get this kid out of here!" Flint nodded and rolled towards me as I carried the kid before a rather sharp rock fell down and slammed into the kid's side causing blood to drip on a little bit of ice that was still there before we escaped._

(CJ's POV-Normal time)

I blinked my eyes before grinning, "Thanks Willy! You really saved my life there!"

Willy sighed, "But I didn't get a chance to catch a Clefairy!" Upon seeing my confused look he smiled, "I'm on a journey to capture every Pokémon out there and out of the Sixty-three that I caught only four are on my team!"

"S-S-SIXTY-FOUR!" I spluttered in surprise

He laughed, "The rest are at Prof. Oak's Lab for the last two years!"

I remembered the fast flow of Pokémon that appeared two years ago and now I knew who was responsible for catching them, "That's quite impressive!" I complimented

He chuckled, "Yeah but I couldn't in good conscience leave a kid to shatter in a cave… So who was that lady?"

My face darkened, "That was Lorelei of the Elite Four a group of the four strongest trainers in the world that banded together."

He thought about that, "But why try to kill you?"

"Because me and a friend of mine were looking for the Kanto Champion Red after he disappeared, they're behind his disappearance."

Willy stared at me in shock, "They defeated Red!"

I tipped my head to the side in confusion, "I take it you know Red?"

He laughed, "Know him? We battled about a year ago and he kicked my ass so I've been training for a rematch against him… So he's missing huh?"

I nodded, "Yes but my companion… He went on without me because he didn't want to see me get hurt but I'm already waist deep in this since the Elite Four knows who I am."

Willy chuckled, "Then how about we travel together?" I was startled as he suggested that, "I faced Red so I'm a good trainer and it would be good to have someone to watch your back while you're looking for him!"

Then my eyes widened as I realized something, "Wait… What happened to Brock!"

"Brock? The Pewter City Gym Leader?" Asked Willy in surprise

I nodded, "Yes Brock was with me when Lorelei and Bruno of the Elite Four attacked but we got separated as the battle began."

Willie's shoulders slumped, "Sorry kid but I didn't see anyone else."

I was silent before I realized that Brock was dead and it was all my fault, "The name's CJ not kid." I said

Willy nodded, "Well CJ come on!" I noticed that it was a sunny day, "We're near Cerulean City right about now!"

**To Be Continued… **


	7. Chapter 7 Rhydon Rampage

_**Chapter 7: Rhydon Rampage**_

(CJ's POV)

I sighed as we continued the trip to Cerulean City. In One month I've gone from travelling with Yellow to going with Brock and now I'm with Willy who had a Growlithe and an Eevee out while I had Leaf out walking with us.

"So what are we going to Cerulean for?" I asked curiously

Willy shrugged, "To get supplies mostly because it's the nearest City and to find information on Red because there has to be someone who knows about him!"

I thought about that and I had to admit that it made sense when Eevee ran ahead

"Don't wander too far Eevee!" Warned Willy as Leaf ran after her to make sure that she didn't get into trouble

"So how long have you been a trainer?" I asked for the hope of a conversation

He thought for a bit, "At least two years, I started off with my first Pokémon before coming to Kanto to fight in the Indigo League!"

"Coming to Kanto? Which region are you from and what's your starter Pokémon?" I asked excitedly

He had the smallest of smiles, "It wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it?"

I huffed and turned away, "Jerk!"

He shook his head before we came to a crossroad to see Leaf and Eevee running at high speed back towards us, "Eevee? What's going on!" His question was soon answered as a Rhydon came out of nowhere and he was chasing them in a fit of fury

"**RUN**!" I shouted as I scooped Leaf up while Willy did the same with Growlithe and Eevee and we ran for our lives.

I looked back after a few minutes only to scream in terror as the Rhydon was getting closer, "What did you do Leaf!" I shouted as I ran

"Eevee did you do something?" Asked Willy who was starting to pant from the running

They shook their heads and started talking in gibberish, I really need to learn how to understand Pokémon Language

Willy sighed, "They said that they were just minding their own business when this Rhydon came and attack them out of nowhere!"

I gave him a startled look before I narrowly avoided a tree from running, "How did you know!"

"I have an ability that allows me to understand what a Pokémon is saying!" He explained before we made a sharp left causing the Rhydon to run straight past us before running back

"How long do you think that will fool him?" I asked because Rhydon didn't see us turn through the trees

Rhydon roared, "Not long!" Willy said and we made a beeline for Cerulean City.

Luckily we lost the Rhydon before we made it to Cerulean City so we got to the Pokémon Center in no time

I sighed, "Thank God we lost that Rhydon… I wonder why it was in such a hissy fit!"

Willy shrugged, "To be honest I don't really care!" He got his four Pokéballs back from Nurse Joy after an hour while I had Nurse Joy check over mine to make sure that they weren't severely injured from the fight with Lorelei.

After that I let Sting and Flint out of their Pokéballs to get some exercise while Willy did the same with Growlithe, Eevee and a Squirtle

"Ok which of these three is your starter?" I asked curiously

He chuckled, "You'll see my starter in a battle later!"

I pouted, "Man that's no fun!"

"Yeah I met the Red!" We turned as we saw a blonde haired boy talking with some people, "Just yesterday in fact he saved my life from a rouge Onix!"

Willy grinned, "Looks like we found our lead!" Then he raised his voice, "Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

The blonde hair kid looked at us, "What do you want?"

"You said that you met Red?" Asked Willy

The kid smirked, "Well of course only the **best** meets the Champion!"

I could tell that I wouldn't like this guy, "Any idea where he went?" Asked Willy

The guy thought for a moment, "I would tell you but what's in it for me?"

I sweat dropped, "Listen we're on a time schedule and we need to find him!"

The guy looked at me, "Stay out of this kid!" Then he turned to Willy, "You help me out with something and I'll tell you what you need to know!"

Willy narrowed his eyes, "Seems like a fair deal." He didn't like this guy.

"I need help catching my Rhydon! He ran off on me and I really need to get him back!"

"A Rhydon!" My mind went back to earlier running from it, "Hey Willy looks like we nee-!"

"I told you to stay out of this kid!" The blonde haired boy said, "Or do you need another cast?"

I twitched my eyes, "You are so lucky that we need that information!"

Willy looked at me, "Back to what you were saying?"

Nodding I continued, "So we need to head back to the path near Mount Moon again."

He nodded, "Let's get this over with."

Now we were back on the path, "How do we find Rhydon?" I asked curiously

We heard growling behind us, "He found us." Willy said calmly

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CALM!" I Shouted

Willy smiled and sent out a Pokéball, "Because it's time for my strongest to show himself!"

"VENUSAUR!" It shouted

I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the Level

77!

"Whoa." I said in awe

"Venusaur use your Vine Whip!" A vine shot out of him and smacked Rhydon so hard he went through three rocks and didn't move, "Pokéball go!"

The Rhydon was captured easily

"…And we ran the first time because!" I asked in confusion

"Venusaur is usually lazy… See?" He pointed towards Venusaur to show that he was now asleep, "I brought him out now because I knew that he was awake!"

Leaf approached Venusaur but Venusaur didn't even bat an eye before Willy returned him

"Let's go see this Trainer." He said but I could tell that he sounded pissed about something

After getting back the trainer looked surprised to see us, "Did you get my Rhydon?" He asked arrogantly

Willy then did something that I didn't expect; he punched him right in the face

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Shouted the guy

"Rhydon didn't run away because he didn't respect you, he ran away because you use a whip to train your Pokémon and instead of doing this capture yourself you lied about having information on Red to make us do your dirty work!" Willy said coldly

I was shocked as I looked at the guy who shrugged, "So what if I do?"

"You son of-!" Willy put a hand in front of me

"I'll battle this bastard!" He said venomously

The guy laughed and sent out a Marowak while Willy sent out his Squirtle so I was curious to check the levels Marowak was a Level 23 while Squirtle was a level… 65!

_This guy is going to get his ass kicked!_ I thought in amusement

"Marowak use your Bonemerang!"

Marowak threw it and it soared towards Squirtle, "Rapid Spin." Willy ordered surprising the guy as it knocked the bone away and spun right at Marowak before Squirtle came out, "Water Gun!" He blasted Marowak right into a tree knocking him out

The guy looked scared before he sent out a Muk who went to attack Squirtle

"Hydro Pump!" Muk got his ass kicked easily before Willy walked over to the trainer, "If you **EVER** use a whip against a Pokémon again I will rip your spine out through your ass do you hear me!"

I paled a bit because I never seen Willy angry, _Note to Self, avoid pissing him off_!

The guy ran off crying his eyes out before Willy looked at me and I realized my mouth was hanging open, "What?"

I quickly closed my mouth, "Nothing."

Then I saw Willy walking back to the path before he released Rhydon

"Uh why-?"

"Am I releasing him?" He finished for me, "Look in the bushes."

I looked to see a female Rhydon and a few Rhyhorn's, "Oh I see!" I said happily

"This Rhydon is only trying to protect its family and I can't take him with me if he has a family!" He walked back to the city

_This guy is cool_! I thought as I followed him back


	8. Chapter 8 RIPPEDOFF

_**Chapter 8: RIPPED-OFF**_

(CJ's POV)

Willies eye twitched as he heard what I did, "Tell me you didn't!"

"You know it! THIS IS AWESOME!" He hit me on the head

"YOU IDIOT THAT WAS THE LAST OF OUR MONEY!" He shouted

(Two hours ago)

We got back from helping Rhydon out when Willy sighed, "I'm heading to the Pokémon Center!"

I smiled, "Okay I'm heading to the Gym." I decided to battle Misty that way I could get stronger

He grunted and I walked with Leaf before I saw the Gym itself, "Oh man my first Gym Battle I am so Psyched!" I said while leaf nodded in agreement before I walked to the door and entered, "Hello?" I said as I got to the battle field

"Welcome to the-…CJ!" I saw Misty staring at me in surprise

I smiled, "Hey Misty!"

"H-How are you alive!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Alive?"

"Brock got back to us saying that Lorelei killed you!"

That caught my attention, "Brock's okay! All right I didn't know what happened to him!"

"He told Yellow that you were dead."

I froze remembering why Yellow didn't want me to come with him in the first place, "And how did he take my… Supposed death?"

"He took it hard feeling like it was his own fault." Misty said, "He'll be happy to know that you're alive!"

"No!"

Misty looked shocked that I said that, "What!"

"If Yellow learns that I'm alive then the Elite Four will as well! I'm training for the final battle and they will come after me if they know that I'm alive so please don't tell anyone that I'm alive!" I requested

Misty didn't look too happy about that but she respected my decision

"Now let's battle!" I sent out Sting

Misty sent out her Pokémon Staryu, "WATER GUN!" She ordered

"Hya!" Staryu said as it shot a stream of water at Sting

"Agility!" I ordered and Sting disappeared before the Water Gun could hit him

"What!" Sting appeared behind Staryu

"Now Twineedle attack!" Sting complied knocking Staryu out, "ALL RIGHT STING!" I celebrated at the victory

"Staryu return you did great!" Misty smiled, "You've improved a lot from the kid with the Weedle in Celadon! But that won't be enough, GO STARMIE!"

Starmie came out and landed on a platform above the Water

"Twineedle attack!" I ordered and Sting went in and hit Starmie, "Direct hit!"

"You sure?" Asked Misty mischievously

"Huh?" I was confused until I saw that it shot an Ice Beam at the last second halting the attack and soon Sting was frozen solid

"AHH!" I screamed as I returned Sting, "You did great, I'm proud of you!" Then I looked at Leaf, "You're up!"

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf roared before leaping to the platform

"You're Bulbasaur huh?" Misty said, "Ice Beam!"

"Use your Vine Whip to jump in the air and then use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur narrowly dodged the Ice Beam and shot the leaves

"Starmie use your Swift to counter the Razor Leaf!"

"HYA!" It shot stars out of its jewel knocking the leaves out of the air

"N-No way!" I said in surprise

"Never underestimate anyone!" Misty warned, "Now Tackle attack!"

I narrowed my eyes as Starmie headed right for Leaf before I shouted his newest move, "Use Body Slam!" I ordered and he jumped up right as Starmie shot underneath him before coming down hard!

Starmie laid there for a second before throwing Leaf off, "That's the spirit Starmie!" Cheered Misty

I thought about a counter attack when I noticed the bulb on Leaf's back glowing from the sunlight coming through the window, _Can he?_

My thought was interrupted when Misty shouted, "Finish this with Ice Beam!"

I prayed that I was right, "Leaf launch your **Solar Beam**!"

Misty's eyes widened, "What!"

Leaf launched a massive energy blast from his bulb as Starmie launched an Ice Beam their attacks meeting head on before Solar Beam broke through knocking Starmie into the water where it fell unconscious.

I cheered and ran across the water to hug Leaf, "All right we won! We won our first Gym Battle!" I shouted hugging Leaf who was extremely happy

Misty returned Starmie before looking at me, "You really have gotten stronger but there are stronger trainers out there!" She warned before tossing something to me and I caught it, "That's the Cascade Badge!" She walked away wishing me luck

I walked out of the Pokémon Center in high spirits when I saw an old man come towards me, "Hey there son you seem in high spirits and I have an offer for you!"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, "Huh?"

He brought out a golden Pokéball and opened it to show a golden Magikarp, "This extremely rare Magikarp can be yours for the offer of 2000 Pokédollars!"

My eyes shined, "DEAL!"

He looked surprised that I agreed so easily before I paid him and ran off with it to show Willy

(Present Time)

"OWOWOWOWOW!" I shouted as he was giving me a noogie, "STOP THAT HURTS!"

"I KNOW THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU SPENT 2000 POKÉDOLLARS ON A MAGIKARP! OUR LAST 2000 POKÉDOLLARS TO BE EXACT!"

"B-But it's a Golden Magikarp!" I pleaded as I brought it out and it landed in the fountain before the gold melted off and now it was red again

Willy glared daggers at me, "Golden eh? I am never trusting you with money again!" He returned the Magikarp and stormed off towards the stall where I got it from to see it closed for good.

I laughed nervously, "Did I say sorry?"

"No."

Then I dropped to my knees and grabbed his leg, "Then I am sooo sorry! Please accept my apology!"

Willy was trying to shake me off his foot, "GET OFF! I. Have. A. Reputation. To. Uphold!" Mostly because people were starting to stare; after he got me off he sighed, "Here take care of the Magikarp! You bought it you keep it!"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fighting Dojo

_**Chapter 9: The Fighting Dojo**_

Okay yes Willy is still mad at CJ for spending all the money on a Magikarp but he really thought it was Golden!

He kept giving him a look of anger because of what he did so he swallowed nervously while they were setting up camp in the forest near the North Side of Saffron City.

There was a lake here so CJ sent Magikarp out to swim but it swam up to Willy like he was the trainer, "Come on Serpent I'm your trainer!" CJ decided to call Magikarp, Serpent because of his last form of course.

Willy laughed, "Wow your own Pokémon likes me better!" He petted Serpent on the head.

CJ twitched his eye, "You have to be kidding me." He muttered.

Shaking his head CJ let all of his Pokémon out before he started to polish their Pokéballs as well as the Cascade Badge.

When he looked over he saw Serpent actually nuzzling up against Willy, _How does he like him more than me… Of course when I let him out of the Pokéball after buying him the first person he saw was Willy which means…_ CJ groaned in annoyance as the truth hits him, _He thinks that Willy is his trainer!_

He sighed right before a flyer came out of nowhere and smacked him right in the face; _I thought this stuff only happened in really bad TV shows!_

He grabbed the flyer before reading it to see what it said

_Come one, come all to the Saffron City Battle Tournament_

_Use three Pokémon per trainer to fight in a few rounds of battles_

_ 1v1 for the first few rounds and ends with a 3v3 Final Round_

_GRAND PRIZE: 10,000,000 Pokédollars!_

CJ read the date for the Tournament and it was this Friday, "WILLY!"

He jumped in surprise from his shout, "What?!" He asked obviously annoyed

CJ shoved the flyer in his face, "I know that I messed up with the Rip-Off incident but if we win this we can forget about it!"

He read it before grinning, "Battling Tournament huh? Sounds interesting!"

"Then let's go!" CJ shouted before taking off running but Willy called him back.

"Saffron City is in the other direction."

He chuckled nervously, "I knew that I was just testing you." CJ took off before Willy could say anything else.

With that they made it to Saffron City in record time by taking tha gate south of Cerulean, "Wow." CJ looked all around with childlike curiosity while Willy chuckled at how much of a kid he was, "Man now I can't wait to battle!"

"Calm down CJ or you'll tire yourself out before the battles begin!" Willy said amused at his childish antics, he admits he was still mad about the whole squandering their money issue in Cerulean City but he admits that the last few days were fun.

Although he has no idea why Serpent likes him more than CJ. As Willy thought about he looked up to see CJ missing.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!**" Willy shouted in annoyance that he took his eye off CJ for one second only to lose him.

(Scene Shift)

CJ stopped in front of a Fighting Dojo to see people and Pokémon training, "Whoa." He said in awe as he entered.

"**GREETINGS!**" CJ jumped a foot in the air in fright before he turned to see a seven foot tall muscular man with a black mustache in a karate uniform wearing a black belt around it, "I am the master of this Dojo, why have you come here?"

After getting over his small heart attack CJ smiled, "I was curious on what was in here, I'm CJ and I'm trying to get stronger for the Saffron Tournament."

The master looked at CJ with interest, "You wish to get strong in four days?"

"Yes please! I have four Pokémon…" CJ looked to see Serpent's Pokéball gone, "Uh I meant three." He said nervously.

_Damnit he must've stayed with Willy!_ CJ thought in annoyance.

"So let out your Pokémon and I'll decide whether you're worthy of joining this Dojo for four days or not!" The Master said.

CJ pulled out his Pokéballs, "**COME ON OUT EVERYONE!**"

"Bulba!"

"Bzzt!"

"Gravel!"

He looked at Leaf, Sting and Flint, "You have raised these Pokémon well but they need to improve!"

CJ looked him in the eye, "I'm ready!"

(Five Minutes Later)

"**I GIVE UP!**" He was doing push-ups with weights on his backs while his Pokémon worked out.

The master smacked CJ upside the head, "No giving up in this Dojo! You came to get stronger and you will by training with your Pokémon!"

CJ groaned as he continued his push-ups.

(Scene Shift)

"**CJ WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Willy called out as he looked around; he had Growlithe out to track him down, "Man I need to put a leash on that kid."

That's when he noticed the extra Pokéball on him, "How the hell did Serpent get here?" He knew for a fact that CJ wouldn't do that.

(Scene Shift)

By the end of the third day CJ was in a lot of pain but he pulled out his Pokédex and looked at his friends.

Leaf: 34  
Sting: 32  
Flint: 35

"Wow, they really got tougher throughout my training." Commented CJ.

"**OF COURSE THEY DID!**" CJ screamed and spun around to see the Master of the Dojo behind him.

"**WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!**"

The Master chuckled before he pulled out a Pokéball, "You remind me of myself when I was your age." That surprised CJ, "Young and full of adventure."

"Uhhhh okay." CJ didn't know where he was going with this.

"I want to give this to you." He handed CJ the Pokéball.

"Huh?" This isn't what CJ expected.

"Well open it." Urged the Dojo Master.

CJ did and in a flash of light a Hitmonlee was standing there, "HITMONLEE!" He roared.

"Whoa." CJ said in astonishment as he pulled out his Pokédex again.

Hitmonlee: 45

"You're just giving me this Pokémon?"

"You impressed me these last few days and I expect you to win this tournament!" With that CJ left the Dojo with Hitmonlee in his Pokéball.

"I think I'm going to call you Jolt." He said happily.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He turned to see a pissed off Willy.

"Oh hey I was training." That got Willy to look at him in shock, "And I got a new friend as well."

Willy shook his head, "Well I registered us for the Tournament tomorrow but I was wondering if I would ever find you."

CJ rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that."

"And another thing I need to give Serpent back to you-."

"You can keep him; he obviously likes you more than me okay."

With that they headed back to the Pokémon Center, "*Sniff* Why do you smell like sweaty gym socks?"

"It's best not to ask questions." CJ said.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10 The Saffron Tournament

_**Chapter 10: The Saffron Tournament**_

The next day fireworks exploded in the sky as CJ looked around in awe at the many trainers here, "Oh man."

Willy smiled, "Relax CJ it'll be you and me in the Finals okay?"

"And no matter who wins no hard feelings?" Asked CJ

"Of course." They shook on it

A trainer with red hair was watching them in disgust, "Wimps." He muttered but a man stepped onto the stage.

"**WELCOME TO THE SAFFRON CITY TOURNAMENT!**" He shouted to the roaring crowd, "We have 32 trainers aiming to the top for the grand prize of 10,000,000 Pokédollars!" The crowd got louder at that, "So we have five rounds to go through!"

With that the TV screen lit up and it chose the first match.

_**Willy vs. Tristan**_

"Aw man you get the first match?" Asked CJ in disappointment.

Willy ruffled his hair, "No worries you'll get your shot soon enough."

With that he walked to the field while his Opponent was wearing a rocker uniform, "Are you ready to be amazed by my musical talent?" He asked confidently.

Willy sweat dropped while giving him a blank look, "You're kidding right?"

"Go Jigglypuff!" That caused everyone to do a face plant while CJ checked the level.

Jigglypuff: 23

"This guy is doomed." He muttered while Willy sent out his Growlithe.

The referee looked at both of them, "Begin."

"Leer!" Tristan ordered.

"Flamethrower." Growlithe shot a stream of fire at Jigglypuff before she could even move and she was out.

The referee was shocked, "The winner is Willy."

Everyone was shocked at the fast first battle while Tristan ran off with his Jigglypuff crying his rocker eyes out.

CJ rolled his eyes before he looked at the screen.

**Ginny vs. Leon. Winner: Ginny**

** Steve vs. Fred. Winner: Fred**

** Dillan vs. Liam. Winner: Liam**

Then when the screen lit up again it said **Drake vs. Tyler.**

The kid with Red hair known as Drake got onto the stage while a fat kid got onto the stage, "Can we hurry this up fatso? I have a prize to collect." Drake said arrogantly.

Tyler scowled at him before sending out his Arbok to fight while Drake sent out his Dragonite causing everyone in the audience to look at him in awe.

Willy's eye twitched, "A Dragonite? This guy isn't a pushover." He muttered.

CJ shrugged as the Arbok lunged to bite but the Dragonite moved at such an incredible speed that he was behind the Arbok, "Dragonbreath." The attack knocked him down, "Pathetic."

CJ really didn't like this guy.

**CJ vs. Paul**

Willy slapped CJ's shoulder, "Go get them."

CJ nodded and walked out onto the arena before he sent out Flint.

His opponent Paul smirked before throwing out a Primeape.

_**CRAP!**__ Fighting vs. Rock bad match-up!_ CJ thought, "Rollout!" Flint rolled at Primeape at a fast paced speed.

"Stop it with your Mega Punch!" Primeape brought his fist back and punched Flint sending him back but he got up, "Now Karate Chop!"

"Grab him and use Rock Smash!" Flint moved as the Karate Chop barely missed him before he grabbed Primeape's arm and slammed him into the ground, "Now use your Seismic Toss!" Flint jumped into the air and landed right on top of Primeape knocking the wind out of him.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" The referee said.

"Sweet!" CJ cheered.

The second and third round passed without a breeze with CJ using Sting and Flint while Willy used Eevee and Squirtle.

Drake kept using Dragonite and he won with one hit KO's.

The Semi-Final came up with…

**CJ vs. Drake**

"This will be over in a second." Drake said confidently.

They got to the field with him using Dragonite while CJ sent out Leaf.

"Bulba!"

"Okay Leaf we can do this!" The referee told them to start, 'Use Tackle!"

"Flamethrower." Drake ordered with arrogance.

"Use your Vine Whip to jump!" That caught Drake of guard but not for long.

"Use your Wing attack!" He growled.

"Razor Leaf!" His Wing Attack nearly hit Leaf but he moved using the air currents from Dragonite's flying to dodge and the Razor Leaf hit his back.

Now Drake was starting to get pissed off, "No way some weakling is going to beat me!"

"Hey don't call Leaf a weakling Drake!" CJ warned.

"Whatever loser! Dragonite, use your Thunder attack!"

That hit Leaf but CJ smirked, "Leech Seed!" The Seed landed on Dragonite's head and the vines spread around sucking him dry of energy to where he was panting.

No choice. Thought Drake as he smiled, "Dragon Claw!" He lunged at Leaf who was to move when the direction changed right at CJ to everyone's surprise and the Dragon Claw hit his arm knocking him off the stage where everyone was shouting in anger.

CJ was bleeding badly while Leaf ran over to him the referee disqualified Drake who said, "So what he's a loser."

Willy got onto the field looking pissed, "The fu*#s your problem?!" He shouted in rage that his friend was attacked like that.

"My problem was that he was annoying." He returned his Dragonite.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Willy pulled out Venusaur's Pokéball but Drake sent out a Charizard.

"Sorry but I'm not fighting another weakling!" With that he took off flying leaving Willy to run over to CJ who was holding his arm with his right hand stained with blood.

"Hold on CJ you're going to be all right!"

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: CJ vs Willy

**This Showdown had to happen! I've been thinking that you wanted to see a battle between these two and I probably disappointed people with the Saffron Tournament so here you go!**

_**Chapter 11: CJ vs. Willy**_

CJ opened his eyes feeling pain on his arm and he looked to see it wrapped up, "The hell happened?" He asked before he saw Leaf sleeping on the covers next to him.

Leaf opened his eyes and literally jumped for joy when he saw that CJ was awake, "BULBA!" He cried out and tackled him for a hug.

"Oof! Careful Leaf!" CJ said with a grin, "Just because I'm awake doesn't mean I'm good for hugs right about now." He joked.

Then the doors opened to show Willy, "About damn time you woke up CJ!"

CJ raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How long was I out?"

Willy had a serious look, "Two months."

"SAY WHAT?!" CJ shouted in shock before Willy busted out laughing.

"Relax it's only been three days." He snickered as CJ gave him a death glare but then he had a serious look again, "So how do you feel?"

"Like my arm's been ripped off." Muttered CJ as he glanced at it.

Willy nodded as he said that, "Considering what that Drake kid did I'm not surprised, there's a warrant out for his arrest though because what he did was illegal in a battle and attempted murder."

CJ couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing from that, "But the way he was acting it sounded like he was desperate to win… The question is why?"

Willy shrugged, "I don't know but he's long gone by now… I also won the tournament by default so we got the prize money."

CJ glanced at him, "You sound disappointed."

"I wanted to win it in a battle not the way it happened." Then he shook his head, "I also want to teach that Drake kid a lesson."

"Get in line!" Retorted CJ and with that they busted out laughing before CJ smirked, "Hey how about we battle?"

Willy gave him a concerned look, "You sure?"

"Yeah a four-on-four battle!" CJ kicked the covers off, "Come on if I wasn't attacked like that it would've been you and me in the finals!"

"You have a good point." Willy smirked, "You're on!"

With that they made it to the battle field where the tournament was while a few people were hanging out there but they stopped what they were doing as they saw the winner of the Saffron Tournament about to battle the kid that was attacked in the Semi-Final match.

"You ready CJ?" Asked Willy, "Just because you came out of a three day coma doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you!"

"I'm ready!" CJ said in confidence and with that he threw his Pokéball, "GO FLINT!"

His Graveller came out with a roar while Willy smirked, "Okay go Growlithe!"

"You're fighting Flint with a fire type?" Asked CJ in confusion.

"You know it." Willy got ready, "Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

"Flint, use your Rock Throw to defend!" Ordered CJ.

Growlithe shot out a stream of fire at Flint but he dug his claws into the ground and brought out a huge rock to shield the Flamethrower while running at Growlithe with the shield.

Willy was surprised by this attack, "Growlithe change to dig!"

Growlithe lunged into the ground before Flint could reach him, "Use Magnitude!" As Flint brought his fist up Growlithe shot out of the ground.

"Fire Blast!" He shot the Fire Blast at Flint so fast he couldn't react.

When the smoke cleared Flint had swirl in his eyes showing that he was unable to fight, "Flint return!" He looked at the Pokéball, "You did great." With that he sent out Sting.

Willy raised an eyebrow at that, "A bug vs. fire?"

"Hey you beat Flint with fire so why not?" CJ said confidently, "Agility!" Sting took off all around Growlithe as fast as he could confusing him in the process, "Now Twineedle!"

The Twineedle scored a direct hit sending Growlithe back but he got up panting.

"Now use Fury Attack!" As Sting flew in Willy called out his attack.

"Fire Spin!" Growlithe shot it out before Sting could react sending Sting to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Return Sting, you deserve a long rest." CJ was getting nervous at how easily Willy was beating him so he looked down, "You ready Leaf?"

Leaf nodded and ran to the field.

Willy narrowed his eyes; he knew not to underestimate Leaf due to how much trouble he gave a Dragonite in his last battle, "Use Quick Attack!"

Growlithe shot forward towards Leaf, "Razor Leaf on the ground!" Leaf did so creating a dust cloud and when it cleared Leaf was nowhere to be seen.

Where did he go? Willy asked himself as Growlithe was on guard for any surprise attack.

"Now Solar Beam!" CJ roared and they looked up to see that Leaf used his Vine Whip to go up so he could take in the sun's rays.

"Growlithe move!" Ordered Willy but it was too late as Leaf shot an intense beam of light out of his bulb knocking Growlithe into a wall and he was out, "Return you did great!

"All right Leaf!" He ran and hugged Leaf who was humming happily.

"Nice going with that Solar Beam but this battle's just getting started!" With that he sent out his second Pokémon which was a Jolteon."

"Hold up is that-?" CJ began to ask before Willy smiled.

"Yes this was Eevee who evolved while you were in your coma." Willy than glanced at Jolteon, "Now, use Pin Missile!"

Jolteon fired them so fast that Leaf didn't have time to move so he was blasted back before he got up looking unsteady.

"It'll take more than that to beat us!" CJ said but he looked worried about Leaf's health, "Now… Synthesis!" Leaf took in the sun's rays looking better after a few seconds."

"Thunderbolt!" Willy said trying to stop the Synthesis.

CJ smirked, "Dig your Vine Whip into the ground!" That order shocked Willy but then he saw that he was using his vines as a lightning rod which made it go into the ground causing no damage to Leaf, "Now Body Slam!" He rushed at Jolteon.

"Take Down." They rushed at each other until they collided neither one giving ground to the other before they fell down at the same time resulting in a double knockout.

CJ ran forward and grabbed Leaf while Willy recalled Jolteon, "Great job Leaf!"

"You did good Jolteon!" Willy said with a smile, he was surprised by how fast that CJ got strong from when he met him but he wasn't going to let up on him as he took out his third Pokémon while CJ sent out Jolt his Hitmonlee.

"You ready for your first fight Jolt?" As CJ asked that Jolt got in a Martial Arts pose ready for anything so CJ obliged by sending out a Gyarados.

CJ's eyes went wide, "Is that Serpent?"

"Yes I've been busy training him." Willy said as Serpent roared, "But I decided to let him keep the nickname so… Serpent use your Dragon Rage!" He shot forth a huge ball of fire.

"Jolt jump now!" Jolt used his strong legs to jump high into the air, "Now use your Rolling Kick!"

Jolt came down with a swing but Serpent moved out of the way easily, "Hyper Beam!" Jolt's eyes went wide as Serpent shot out a huge beam of energy that blasted him into the wall knocking him out leaving Willy as the winner.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay please Review so I know what you guys think about this story! And thank you El Torro for adding my story to your favorites list as well as putting CJ in your story it's awesome!**

** For those who don't know what I'm talking about look up Pokémon Kanto Adventure in my Favorites Section!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Monster of Vermillion For

**Here's CJ's Team.**

** Bulbasaur (Leaf): 43 (Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Body Slam & Synthesis)  
Beedrill (Sting): 42 (Twineedle, Toxic, Fury Attack & Poison Sting  
Graveller (Flint): 44 (Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Seismic Toss & Magnitude)  
Hitmonlee (Jolt): 47 (Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Jump Kick & Ice Punch-not mastered yet)**

** Now Willy's Team**

** Venusaur: 87 (Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, Body Slam & Rest)  
Jolteon: 55 (Thunderbolt, Pin Missile, Quick Attack & Iron Tail)  
Growlithe: 66 (Flamethrower, Dig, Fire Blast & Roar)  
Squirtle: 78 (Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Ice Punch & Water Gun)  
Gyarados (Serpent): 52 Dragon Rage, Hydro Pump, Thunder Bolt & Hyper Beam**

_**Chapter 12: The Monster of the Vermillion Forest**_

CJ and Willy were back on the road after their battle but CJ was even more pumped for training so he could defeat Willy the next time they fought.

Willy was surprised one night when he saw CJ training himself with his Pokémon. He was running with them, exercising with them and he even sparred a little with Jolt to get him stronger.

_Did losing to me motivate him this much?_ Willy asked himself.

Then Jolt got a kick in and sent him back a little, "Okay that was pretty good Jolt but you also have fists as well as your legs!" That caught Willy's attention, "You're dependent on your feet in a fight so you need to learn how to throw punches that would make a Hitmonchan jealous."

Jolt thought about that before nodding her head so she threw a punch but it was a weak one that bounced off CJ.

"Okay we need to work on your arm strength." CJ deadpanned, "Hey Willy can I see Squirtle for a bit?"

Willy shrugged and sent his Squirtle out, "Squirtle help Jolt train."

Squirtle nodded and ran forward, "Okay Squirtle I want you to show Jolt your Ice Punch that Willy had you working on."

"Squirt!" Squirtle lunged at a rock with ice forming around his fist shattering the rock as it froze, "Squirtle squirt!"

After that display they were punching the air with Squirtle showing Jolt what to do, "Thank you Willy for lending Squirtle for training." CJ said as he turned to the stew he was making.

Willy shrugged again, "It's no problem I would honestly like to see a Hitmonlee that can punch." Then his stomach growled.

CJ chuckled, "The stew is almost ready."

When CJ went to check on Jolt and Squirtle while Willy was looking over his supplies neither of them noticed a large shape swiping the stew out of the pot and disappearing into the forest except for Leaf who decided to follow that Pokémon.

CJ turned to see an empty pot, "Willy did you eat the stew?"

Willy glanced in horror to see the stew gone, "No! Someone stole our food!" he had anime tears as he held his stomach, "That food smelled so good too!"

CJ shook his head, "Well if you didn't and I was looking over Jolt's training then who did?" Then he looked around, "And where's Leaf for that matter?"

(Scene Shift)

Leaf was looking around for the shadow that he saw swiping the food when he heard a rustling noise so he turned only to be ambushed by that same shadow.

(Scene Shift)

After packing up CJ and Willy were looking through the forest for Leaf, "Come on Leaf where are you?" Shouted CJ as he kept his eyes opened in the dark but he couldn't see anything moving in the shadows.

"Leaf come on out!" Willy called out with Jolteon and Squirtle doing the same.

They heard buzzing behind them, "Sting any luck?" Asked CJ hopefully but Sting shook his head, "Aw man." CJ said crossing his arms.

Willy put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry CJ we'll find him, Leaf is a tough Pokémon!"

"Thanks Willy." CJ smiled, "But Leaf was also my first partner and I don't know what I would do if he vanished, the same goes for all my partners!" As Sting heard that he took off flying to find Leaf yet again knowing that if he was lost that Leaf would look all over for him.

"Man!" CJ screamed, "Where could Leaf gone?" He was really getting worried; no matter how tough Leaf has gotten over the last three months he was still the Pokémon that he took care of when he was sick.

With determination in his eyes he took off running into the forest before Willy could react.

Willy did a face palm, "I swear to God I need to get him a leash." Then he thought for a bit, "Or a tracking device."

CJ was smirking as he ran around randomly hoping to find some clue to Leaf's whereabouts and he wasn't disappointed when he saw what looked like his tracks, "Okay Leaf came through here recently." He began to follow the tracks but then he stopped in confusion as larger tracks overtook Leaf's, "Okay this might be a problem."

(Scene Shift)

Leaf glared defiantly at the Pokémon that kidnapped him but the Pokémon was eating food… It even offered Leaf food to his complete surprise.

Leaf began to eat in silence but he was keeping a watchful eye on the Pokémon waiting for CJ to find him at any moment.

(Scene Shift)

Willy sighed as he wandered around the forest only to stop when he saw a girl with a Jigglypuff and a Blastoise, "Excuse me but have you seen an overexcited kid with a green hoodie?"

The girl gave him a confused look, "There's a kid in here?" She asked, "But there are rumors about a monster loose in the forest." As she said that Willy went pale from fear for CJ.

"Thanks!" He took off to find CJ.

The girl watched him go, "You think we should help Turtley?" She asked her Blastoise.

Turtley nodded and they followed him.

(Scene Shift)

CJ was breathing deeply to calm down as he walked forward so that way he wasn't panicking but then he smelled food… It was the stew that he made.

Following the smell he saw a large shape snoring along with Leaf watching him, "Leaf!" He whispered.

Leaf's head perked up and ran towards him, "Bulba!" He whispered.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Whispered CJ happily until he heard a groan and the sleeping shape got up so CJ took out his Pokédex pointing it at the giant fat bear thing.

_Snorlax the sleeping Pokémon they only move when they're hungry._

What got CJ was the level.

Snorlax: 54

"I have to catch him!" He said in awe.

Snorlax noticed CJ and he glared, "SNORE!" He growled as his fist glowed.

"Rock Smash?" CJ dove out of the way with Leaf as the Snorlax brought his fist down creating a crater in the ground causing CJ to swallow nervously.

_If I didn't move I would be dead by now._ He thought in fear.

Snorlax kept up so finally CJ sent out Flint, "Rock Slide!" Flint caused a mountain of rocks to fly at Snorlax but it just punched each one without breaking a sweat, "Oh man this guy might be able to give Willy a run for his money." Then he noticed a ball of energy forming in Snorlax's mouth, "**OH CRAP!**"

Snorlax launched a Hyper Beam that sent Flint crashing through three rocks before he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes and some blood dripping out of his nose.

"Flint return!" CJ picked Jolt's Pokéball up knowing that a fighting against a normal type would work to his advantage, "Jolt use Rolling Kick!"

Jolt came in kicking Snorlax back a bit before the effects of Hyper Beam wore off so he went to use Rock Smash again but Jolt moved.

"Now Jump Kick!" Jolt went in for one but Snorlax grabbed his feet so he wouldn't escape and was preparing another Hyper Beam so Jolt closed his eyes and brought his fist forward with some ice on it connecting it with the charged up Hyper Beam causing an explosion and when the smoke cleared Snorlax was panting obviously hurt from his attack while Jolt was unconscious.

Thinking quickly CJ threw a Pokéball but Snorlax smacked it away and got up growling.

_Man this Snorlax is extremely powerful… I have to catch it!_ CJ sent Leaf out with determination.

"Razor Leaf!" As Leaf launched the leaves Snorlax just knocked them down without using a move so CJ checked his Pokédex again and to his surprise he saw Snorlax's stats rising as he continued fighting, "Oh man the adrenaline is making him stronger." CJ realized as the Snorlax came forward with a Body Slam crushing Leaf who was down so CJ had to return him.

Snorlax was now coming at him tired but strong enough to take him down when CJ heard a familiar buzzing and he saw Sting flying towards him.

"Sting, use your Toxin at full power!" A ball of sludge smacked right into Snorlax knocking him back a bit but he was still up.

The pained expression on his face told CJ that Toxin worked so CJ ordered a Twineedle attack that brought Snorlax down to his face so CJ threw another Pokéball as Willy and a girl came into the clearing sucking Snorlax in.

It wiggled for a few seconds to where CJ thought that Snorlax was going to break out of there but then it stopped resulting in a capture, "**ALL RIGHT!**" Cheered CJ as he ran forward grabbing Snorlax's Pokéball, "**I CAUGHT A SNORLAX!**"

Willy approached him, "Damn from the damage to the clearing I'd say that it's a pretty powerful Snorlax."

CJ smirked, "Yeah if it wasn't for Sting showing up in time I wouldn't be here right now!" Then he thought for a bit, "I think I'm going to call him Bulk!"

Willy sweat dropped at his choice for a nickname while the girl watched in interest, "Would your name happen to be CJ?"

CJ stopped celebrating, "Yeah why?"

She smiled, "My name is Blue and I'm a friend of Yellow's." She said causing CJ's eyes to widen in shock.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay now CJ has a new companion and I hope that I did the fight scene okay so please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Rematch

** CJ's Team**

**Bulbasaur (Leaf): 43 (Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Body Slam & Synthesis)**

**Beedrill (Sting): 45 (Twineedle, Toxic, Fury Attack & Poison Sting**

**Graveller (Flint): 44 (Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Seismic Toss & Magnitude)**

**Hitmonlee (Jolt): 47 (Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Jump Kick & Ice Punch)**

**Snorlax (Bulk): 54 (Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Rock Smash & Surf)**

**Professor Oak**

**None**

_**Chapter 13: The Rematch**_

CJ, Willy and Blue gathered around a fire that they lit in the clearing where they caught Snorlax, "So how's Yellow doing?" Asked CJ curiously.

"He's doing great, has six Pokémon and is still searching for Red but he still has a lot to learn." She said with a smile, "He told me about you when I ran into him last… He thinks you're dead."

"How did you know who he was?" Asked Willy with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She said that he has a Bulbasaur named Leaf, a Kakuna named Sting and a Geodude named Flint so it wasn't that hard to figure out." She said honestly so CJ rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Haha I guess so." He looked a little happy to hear that Yellow was doing all right, "So, has any other Elite Four members go after him for Pika?" He asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

Thankfully Blue shook her head, "No he's been training with Green for a while but now he's on his own again and I think he's in Vermillion City." That got CJ thinking again.

_Should I go see how he's doing? Granted he'll be happy to know that I'm alive but he wouldn't like me to be around when the Elite Four attack even if I am stronger than I used to be._

He turned to Willy, "Hey is it okay if I head to Vermillion City by myself?"

CJ's question caught Willy off guard, "You sure?" He asked in concern not knowing what he was going to do.

CJ nodded, "Yeah I have to see for myself how he's doing."

Willy agreed to that so he made plans to meet up with him later at Cinnabar Island, Blue on the other hand decided to go her own way and was flying on a Jigglypuff to their surprise as it bloated up and started to float away.

CJ looked at Leaf as he headed towards Vermillion City, "Leaf," Leaf looked up as CJ began to talk, "I'm not going to let Yellow see me yet so I'm going to have to return you and not let you, Sting and Flint out for a while okay?" Leaf understood the logic to that and nodded as CJ pulled out his Pokéball, "Return."

Once that was done he entered the City and the first thing he did was buy some new clothes, he now wore a black hoodie along with sunglasses and a hat that covered his face, "Okay this should do well to hide who I am."

With that he walked around amazed at how Vermillion looked when he felt something crash into his leg and he looked down to go pale at seeing Pika rubbing his head. He knew it was Pika due to the scar on his ear.

He went to walk away but Pika stopped and sniffed him curiously before looking at him in disbelief, "Uh hey Pika." CJ said nervously.

"Pika?" Pika knew that it was CJ but he heard from Brock that he was dead.

"Look you can't tell Yellow that I'm here okay?!" CJ whispered not knowing where Yellow is, "If he figures out that I'm alive then the Elite Four will to and I'm training so please don't give me away!" He begged.

Pika didn't get a chance to answer when a familiar voice spoke up, "Pika there you are!" He looked up to see Yellow running towards him.

_OH, COME ON!_ Thought CJ in annoyance.

"Hm. Who are you?" He asked looking at CJ.

CJ said the first name that came to his mind, "I'm Willy."

(Scene Shift)

Willy sneezed, "Oh man who's talking about me?"

(Scene Shift)

Yellow smiled, "Nice to meet you Willy I'm Yellow." CJ could see that he was looking at him in suspicion since he was talking to Pika but he had his hand on Pika's head only to sigh, "Pika you need to look where you're going."

Pika chuckled nervously while CJ smiled, "Well I need to get going-."

"Dragon Claw!" CJ spun around at that familiar voice to see Drake fighting a kid with a Sandslash and his Dragonite was winning, "You're pathetic." He sneered as Sandslash fainted.

"But he was my strongest." The kid said in disbelief.

"You might as well release a weakling like that."

"Why don't you shut up Drake?" Drake looked at CJ as he said that.

"Who the hell are you?" He sneered.

"Someone who saw your fight in Saffron City, that was low of you to attack the trainer when you were getting your ass kicked." CJ forgot that Yellow was there as his anger got a hold of him.

"So what?" Drake said arrogantly, "That CJ kid was weak with that Bulbasaur against my Dragonite."

CJ heard Yellow gasp, "CJ's alive?" _Oh great._

"How about taking me on two-on-two?" Asked CJ as he brought out Jolt's Pokéball.

"Sorry but I don't fight weaklings." Drake said with a smirk.

"So says the guy who nearly lost against a Bulbasaur." That got Drake to glare at him.

"Fine you asked for it!" He sent out Dragonite.

"Go Jolt!" Jolt came out kicking in the air.

"A Hitmonlee? This will be over in a second." Drake sneered, "Dragon Claw."

"Stay right where you are." CJ ordered as Dragonite got close and Yellow was wondering what he was planning, "Now Ice Punch!" That caught both of them off guard as Jolt brought his fist forward smacking Dragonite away into a wall.

Drake snarled, "Get up you weakling!"

"You're the weakling." CJ shouted, "You have a great Pokémon and yet you're treating him like crap!"

"Shut-up! It's my Pokémon and I'll train it the way I want to!" CJ got pissed as he heard Drake referred to Dragonite as it rather than he, "Now Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt jump and use Rolling Kick!" With that Jolt knocked Dragonite further into the wall resulting in a knockout.

Drake returned Dragonite, "I'll deal with you later." He said venomously, "Go!" His Charizard came out giving out a roar as fire burst out of his mouth.

"Jolt return!" CJ picked up the Pokéball of his newest friend, "Go Bulk!"

"SNORE!" Bulk shouted as he landed on the field.

"Fire Punch!" The Charizard came in and went to punch Bulk in the face.

"Catch it!" Surprisingly Bulk caught the Fire Punch and held it without flinching in pain, "Now Bulk… SMASH!" (I know corny and rip-off from the Hulk movie but I couldn't resist when I realized the similarities)

Bulk did a huge Rock Smash slamming Charizard into the ground creating a crater the size of a Moltres and Charizard was knocked out with swirl in his eyes as he fidgeted in the hole.

"Okay Bulk I think that was a too much power you used." CJ said with a sweat dropped.

Drake returned Charizard before sending out a Kadabra, "We'll meet again be sure of that!" With that he teleported to get out of there.

CJ returned Bulk and sighed in relief when he turned to see Yellow looking at him in curiosity, "What?" CJ asked in confusion.

"Willy he said something about CJ… Do you know what he's talking about?" He asked hopefully.

CJ knew that he couldn't keep it hidden, "Yes he's alive but he wants the Elite Four to think he's dead so he can train." Yellow went to ask something else but CJ held up his hand, "And no I don't know where he is." He lied.

Yellow looked disappointed so CJ smiled, "But I'm pretty sure that you'll see him again someday." It really felt weird to be talking in third person… So was using a friend's name. Then he petted Pika, "And you'll be reunited with Red soon Pika I promise." With that he waved good bye and left heading for the docks so he could catch a ship to Cinnabar Island.

**To Be Continued…**

** First off I don't own the smash battle cry it belongs to Hulk in Marvel! Secondly I wanted to beat Drake down for what happened to CJ and I'm pretty sure people will like the results better with CJ's newest Pokémon as his main Powerhouse and as for Yellow being there I decided to make it to before the remaining members of Team Rocket sunk the SS. Anne!**

** Shout out to Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome for adding CJ's Pokémon Adventures to their favorites!**


	14. Chapter 14: Intense Training

**CJ's Team**

**Bulbasaur (Leaf): 43 (Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Body Slam & Synthesis)**

**Beedrill (Sting): 45 (Twineedle, Toxic, Fury Attack & Poison Sting**

**Graveller (Flint): 44 (Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Seismic Toss & Magnitude)**

**Hitmonlee (Jolt): 49 (Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Jump Kick & Ice Punch)**

**Snorlax (Bulk): 58 (Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Rock Smash & Surf)**

**Professor Oak**

**None **

**Review Time**

**Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: No problem but I figured having him go against Drake would be better and sorry for the wait for this chapter!**

_**Chapter 14: Intense Training**_

CJ groaned as he was back in his usual attire on Bulk's stomach as he drifted towards the sea, "I hate seasickness." He complained while Leaf shook his head at his trainer's antics.

It's been a few days since he met up with Yellow disguised and using Willy's name and he managed to defeat Drake which made him feel really good about himself but now he was just plain miserable.

For some reason when he called Willy in the Viridian Pokémon Center he was told to go to a certain Island rather than Cinnabar Island so he was heading out towards the coordinates.

When he got there he looked around to see that it was a jungle, so after returning Bulk he walked with Leaf around the Island, "Willy?" He called out hoping to find him.

That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around in shock to see Willy with a big grin.

"Jesus man, don't do that!" CJ shouted as he recovered from the Heart attack.

Willy chuckled to himself, "I brought you here to this Island to help you train." As he said that CJ looked around the island before giving him a look.

"Seriously?"

Willy did a face palm, "Yes, seriously! This Island is where I train my Pokémon and if you're going to fight the Elite Four then you need all the help you can get."

"**HEY!**" But he followed Willy to a Cabin that was in the middle of the Island.

"This is a Cabin that Venusaur and I built about two years ago." Willy said proudly before he went inside and came out with an egg, "You need a sixth Pokémon for when you fight them and I know this one will do well with you."

As CJ put the egg he noticed a large group of Pokémon surrounding them, "Uh Willy."

Willy chuckled, "Don't worry CJ these are all my Pokémon that I caught." Now CJ was staring at him with wide eyes.

"They stay on this Island?!"

"Yup now get ready to train."

Five minutes later CJ was screaming as he ran from a group of electric Pokémon wearing a black jacket with a Bulls-eye on the back while Willy wearing the same jacket was running next to him.

"Isn't this fun?" Asked Willy as he ran.

CJ gave him a 'are you freaking insane?!' look, "**NO THIS ISN'T FUN!**" The Pokémon were gaining on him so he sped up, "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Willy smirked as he saw CJ leave him in a cloud of dust, "Now you're getting it!" He sped up as well.

While running CJ tripped and did a face plant but when he got up he noticed the Electric Pokémon surrounding him, "Uh… Uncle?"

The next few moments was filled with electrifying pain.

(One week later)

By now CJ was getting used to the insane training that Willy did but he had a feeling that Willy was taking advantage of the training, "**HOW THE HELL DOES MOWING THE YARD AROUND THE CABIN TRAINING?!**"

Willy chuckled, "You use Bulbasaurs Razor Leaf to cut it and it will help him get stronger."

Grumbling CJ did it knowing fully well that Willy was relaxing while sipping Lemonade on a lawn chair getting a Tan.

(Three Weeks Later.)

By now the egg has hatched to show a baby Aerodactyl that was growing up pretty damn fast, "Calm down Tempest!" Cried out CJ as he narrowly avoided a Hyper Beam inside the Cabin while Willy was reading a Newspaper and eating Toast.

"Take him outside." He said as a huge hole appeared in the wall.

(Five Months Later)

By now CJ was pretty strong as he and Willy left the Cabin, "Geez that was difficult." He complained.

Willy chuckled as he pulled out Charizard's Pokéball, "I need to check on something." He said and CJ nodded.

"Okay I'm going to head back to Celadon City to see if I can find a lead on Red." With that CJ got on Tempest and flew off.

**To Be Continued…**

** His next few adventures happen in El Torro's Pokémon Kanto Series so the next chapter will be after that story.**


End file.
